Vocaloid Valentine's Day!
by SilentDreamer01
Summary: It was Valentines I know and she was also there, standing on that stage doing her thing. Was my feelings for her really true? Read to know the whole thing! One-Shot A/N: THIS IS AN ENTRY FOR VENTIWINGS' VALENTINES DAY CONTEST!


_Vocaloid Valentine's Day!_

"C'mon Len hurry up! The program is about to start!" Rin pulled me by the wrist as we ran towards the gym where they will announce the start of the program.

"Hey Rin, quit pulling me will you? It hurts when you're doing that and besides I can go there myself. There's no need for you to drag me along." I retorted with the most irritated voice I could muster.

"But you promised that were going to watch it, and besides _Miku_ is there~!"

"Ugh, will you quit it already? How many times do I have to repeat myself that I don't like her, get it? I. Don't. Like. Her! Stick that logic in your airy head this time would you?"

"Well for your info, I'm smarter than you. And second, stop denying because it's really obvious that you liked her the first time that you saw her." She snickered as she kept dragging me to the gym.

"Am not! Where did you get that rumor, huh, from Miku's fans or something?"

"Nope, from your fans" she replied bluntly.

"I have what now?" I questioned straightforwardly.

"Jokies! I didn't get that information from them 'cuz they'll just ball their eyes out and weep that you've cheated on them and blah, blah, blah like their your girlfriend or anything that concerns you and them yada, yada, yada, get my point. It's just that the obviousness of liking her is all plastered on that stupid face of yours"

"Hey! Why you- !" But she just cut me off screaming "Eee! There she is!" yep, there she was, my drea- hold it! Wait, why did I suddenly thought of her like that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! And yes, I face palmed myself as you all might know by the way.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Yamada High's Valentine's Festival! We thank everyone who came today to witness the performances and to participate in different events we have prepared especially for every one of you! Single or not, everyone, let's all enjoy ourselves!" the crowd cheered and grew wild, excitement visible on their faces.

"Well then, let's start the program shall we?" Miku winked and the students cheered even more, "I'll sing Aikotoba for everyone since its Valentine's Day, but it's still good to sing this song even though it's not Valentine's. So… Here We GO!" and she started to do her most favorite thing to do, singing.

How did I know? Well that's easy, she always sings. Not that I'm always spying on her or anything, no, why would I do that? You guys might think that I'm being defensive but I'm really not. What will be the point of being defensive? It doesn't mean that I like her or anything, right?

"Len, are you with me? Knock, knock anybody home?" I woke up from my thoughts when I heard Rin's sarcastic tone deafening my eardrums, "Hey quit it! I can hear you. Even if you're a million miles away, I can still hear that loud mouth of yours!" I responded shoving her face out of my ears.

"Well excuse me! Thanks to this loud mouth of a big sister that you'll get to meet up with Miku after the show! It's hard for me to get you that kind of opportunity, you know, because she's got guards surrounding her and all. Even though she's a student in this school, she's still a worldwide pronounced (I don't know if this is the right word for this but… oh well~!) idol so they are really strict with people around her.

Good thing I'm a member of the student council or else I wouldn't get that dream date I've been planning on that even took me some hard thinking and planning and I really pulled some tough strings for this to work out perfectly, I mean you know, a date especially for only you and her since it is Valentines and even you, my cold hearted and dumbass little brother can still feel romance in the air since, well, there is still little hope of you having a space in your heart for love and whatever." She just sigh a heavy sigh as she finished her long and boring speech about me being heartless and ranting all about how hard she has prepared a date for just me and Miku- Wait hold that thought, what? Miku and I o-on a d-d-date! WHAT!

"H-hey Rin, don't joke around with that date stuff. It's not funny."

"Who's being funny huh? Is this serious face is just joking around that date stuff, no. You know how serious I am when it comes to dates. But it is funny though to see you dating Miku with you not knowing what to do on dates since you haven't experienced dating since your time of birth, it's really hilarious just imagining your worried face and stuttering voice all together because of the loss of logic on that kind of subject" she stifled a laugh while I just blushed red of embarrassment cause what my older twin said was true, I really lack the knowledge on what to do on dates. Oh I so want to kill her right now.

"Oh I so wanna kill y-!" and guess what? I was cut off _again_ by little miss big mouth and started off dragging me AGAIN to somewhere who knows where and was to be the backstage.

"Quit struggling will you? Miku's finished her song and she's going to the backstage right now! So, let's hurry before she forgets that she's got any appointment with a jerk like you."

"I really, REALLY hate you…"

"I love you too my ugly younger twin brother~!"

* * *

><p>"Miku! Hey, Miku over here!" Rin shouted with glee to the teen pop sensation and walked to where Miku was shoving all the people blocking her way. Seriously, why did the students even bothered voting for her to be a part in the student council? She doesn't even have good qualities; in fact she doesn't even qualify for the job, just a loud mouth that's all she is.<p>

Miku then said to her guards to give way to my overly hyper twin that I _really_ hate so much that I want to slaughter her know, and I mean _KNOW_! "Rin! I was just about to look for you because of you know, the appointment, since I've already finished my part on the program. So who is he, is he him?" she questioned looking at me in the eye. Man I can feel my face heating up. Do I have a fever or what? Or, or… NO! I don't care right? I don't care even a single fucking bit!

"Rin, is he okay? He's just banging his head on the wall, _hard_…"

"Yeah he's fine, he's always like that. Oh, and yeah! He's the one that you got an appointment to actually. Isn't he just adorable?" she said as she pulled me out from the wall, my head all wet with my blood.

"Oh my god, call the medic! Medic!" and everything around me just went blank….

* * *

><p>I started to slowly open my eyes but my vision was still not that clear. And then I saw teal, is it a thing or how would I know? Hello blurry vision over here. My curiosity got the best of me and I started to pull the teal substance and in my shock, the teal thing screeched.<p>

'Is this really a thing?' Then I started to blink my eyes. Clearing my vision I saw that it was really not a thing, but a girl, the teen sensation Miku! So that's why it screamed when I pulled the teal thingy, which was actually her hair.

"How rude, after helping you here this is how you'll repay me, by pulling my hair!" she shouted with anger.

"Well I'm sorry okay? My eyes just now were adjusting to the light that's why I can't see very well, thank you very much."

"Well I can't blame you there, you had lost some blood because of the impact you've done to your head a while ago. Why'd you done it anyway?" she questioned her face drawing nearer mine.

"I-I Uh…" then I started to blush hard. Hey, guy here! It's natural for me to be that way since it's rare for a girl I don't know doing anything like that to me. Well I flirt with other women and even gained a fan club because of it. But this is different, it's the girl who's making me blush not me!

"Um nurse, is he okay to leave now?"

"By the state he's showing right now, I think he's all set to go" the nurse answered, smiled and winked at me, I don't get girls sometimes or is it just my appeal.

I took off the blanket that was covering me with closed eyes and then looked up to see Miku's face with a slight pink on her face, "Um, what's your name again?"

"It's Len"

"Um yeah, well Len, can you put on your top now?"

"My.. top…?" and then I looked down and saw myself half naked, 'So that's why the nurse is winking at me, then… WHERE THE HELL'S MY TOP!' okay, I've got to keep my composure. Cool up Len, cool, "Hey nurse,"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Um, where's my shirt exactly?"

"Oh that. Your twin brought it home and said she'll come back with a new set of clothes." Man, that's what I'm talking about. She'll just bring me clothes that will look funny on me and then I'll have to oblige since that's the only clothes I could wear at the moment and everyone will laugh at me. This really sucks.

"Len-Len, I'm here~!" Oh man here she comes.

"Len-Len…?" Miku giggled as she heard it.

"Rin, would you stop calling me that, it's embarrassing!" then she came up to me and playfully fought with me, "Well it's just natural 'cuz you're my baby twin bwother, so stick with it." Then she let go of me and handed me some clothes.

"What's this, something that will humiliate me?"

"Nope, just wear it and see for yourself~" I hesitated but just go with it.

I started to unzip my pants and noticed that the three were still here, but Miku's back was facing me not daring to look. Wow, she's a good girl after all, unlike the other two, "Do you girls mind?"

"No, we don't mind, that's why we're hear" Rin said smirking.

"Yes, I don't mind as well, I've seen many like you when I'm treating their whole body. But I think yours is a little different" the nurse agreed.

"OUT! THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Which two?" Rin questioned.

"You and that nurse!"

"What about miss Miku?" the nurse was the next to answer.

"Miku is going to stay and help me wear my clothes since I'm still not that much steady yet because I just lost some of my blood." I said plainly. Hey, they're pissing me off and besides, what's the point of saying it jokingly, huh?

"W-why me; you've got your sister and even the nurse here to help you. With those two around, why choose me?"

"Because from the three of you, you're the only one I know that wouldn't do me anything wrong, why? One, because Rin will just play another joke on me."

"But it's really fun playing a prank on you Len-Len~!"

"Shut up! And second, the nurse is a pervert."

"Hey, that's rude. Accusing your school nurse like that!"

"Well, out of both of them, you're the only one that is qualified to help me dressing up. I've observed your actions from the backstage up until know, so I trust you."

"Wow, a heavy burden for a star to handle. Trust isn't to be played with, because if that trust is to be broken, it's hard to get it back." "Mhm, mhm" the school nurse and Rin just talked in a dark corner with scary looks on their faces.

"You guys are scary…" I just sweat drop at the thought of those two, "Now, do you guys mind?"

"Good luck you two~!" Rin answered.

"Play friendly Mr.!" the nurse chorused and both of them went out of the room.

"HEY!" Me and Miku said in unison as they shut the clinic's door.

"S-so… mind helping me out now?"

"Y-yes, o-of course…." and then she started to help me out with my clothes.

* * *

><p>Finally, we've finished dressing myself up. Good thing I picked Miku to help me out, all the time she was helping me dress up, she was not looking even a single bit. It was amazing how she did it actually, even though I kept teasing her to look at me, she won't budge, "Miku really, you can look at me now", I said now that all of my clothes are on me.<p>

"Nope, I won't fall for it. You've just said that many times now so I won't fall for it."

"Then I'll force you to look at me and see that I'm not half naked anymore!" then I took held of her shoulders which she flinched because it was so sudden and turned her around to face me.

Well lookie here, we both blushed mad because our faces were just an inch apart, "Y-yeah, you're right, you are dressed up right know."

I back away a little and resumed my previous composure, "It's because you were not looking that's why you didn't know, stupid."

"Well, it's better safe than sorry. You look quite dashing by the way."

"Wow, really? Oh yeah, I now that you mention it…" well, I was wearing a jacket, the right side was long sleeved while the left sides sleeve was just above the elbow. The right side up to the left side of the jacket, not including the left sleeve and the place where the zipper was, was all yellow. My pants were just plain black with two dangling chains on each side. In fact I do look cool.

"Well, can we go now?"

"O-oh yes, sure." so we both went out of the clinic and saw that Rin and the nurse were not there anymore at least that's a good sign.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you want to go?" I asked as we walked together at the school grounds where students were gathering in different stalls.<p>

"Um, let's go there!" she pointed at a stall where somewhat a registration was being held at, "Hey, do you know what the registration is about?"

"I don't know either, but I think its fun! Look at all the students registering"

"Yeah that's a lot of people."

"Well, c'mon, the line won't wait for us!" then she took my hand and we ran and lined in to register. While in the line, I heard the other students that were also in line with us chatting.

"Hey is that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune?"

"Why are they together?"

"The most popular students in our school are dating! OMG!"

Yeah, yap all you want, I don't even care, "Len, we're here."

"W- What? what here?"

"In front of the registration? Didn't we come here to register?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, my mind flew somewhere a while there."

"No biggies, so what's this registration for?"

"Oh, this registration is for a contest called 'Be My Valentine'. The first rule is that a girl such as you must be paired. That said pair will undergo different tasks that will be given to you by the different owners of stalls that are readied for this said contest. The winners will get a pass to the most romantic spot to watch the sunset in its perfection where there will be a romantic dinner. After that, they will get the perfect view of the fireworks at nightfall, that's it" the man in the registration said. And then he took Miku's hand and kissed it making Miku blush lightly. Okay, this guy is getting on my nerves, "Do you want me to be your partner, Miss Miku~?

Okay that's it, you've took the last straw! I shoved Miku's hand out of the guys quickly grip and said, "Sorry pal, but she's already got a partner."

"Oh, the famous Len Kagamine I see, I am no competition if it's you. Very well then, just sign your names in the registration form. Please sit there at the waiting venue for the competition will start after an hour or so." the guy the guy pointed at an open tent with several chairs and students.

"Thanks", I said. Yes, I was the one who's victorious! So Miku and I went to the waiting area after signing our names on the paper. We were about to sit when…

"Attention to all participants of 'Be My Valentine', please proceed to the stage for us to start with the activities prepared for you."

"Man, just about when we were going to sit down."

"It's okay Len, the sooner this is over the better right?" she smiled a dazzling smile and I just couldn't-

"Y-yeah, let's finish this", good thing my mind quickly functioned the way I want it to function, thank God.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gents! This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the contest of 'Be My Valentine' , and in this contest we shall know who will get the title of Yamada High's Mr. and Ms. Valentine! The rules are simple, finish all the challenges. The pair that finishes the task in the least amount of time wins, it's that simple. So the pairs who registered this is your first task, go to the koi fish booth. After catching a fish, they'll give you guys a card that will tell you where your next challenge is. Don't worry with waiting for other pairs to finish, there are many booths for the challenges that you can go too. Now, on your mark, get set… GO!" and all the several pairs started to zoom out of the gym. Of course Miku and I were the first who got out of there 'cuz I quickly carried Miku and ran out, I'm the ace when it comes to running you know.<p>

So we got to the first both where a pink haired girl with a fully developed body was, "I'm not that good at catching fishes", Miku said looking at my me, but I can still see her at the corner of my right eye.

I started to tuck my sleeves up and grinned, "Don't you worry I'll handle this one. I've practiced enough during our vacation last summer at our rest house, no biggie", and then I started to put my hands in the small aquarium and after two seconds, I removed my hands from the water and with it was a big koi fish.

"Wow, you're amazing Len!" Miku exclaimed and I just laughed with pride.

"Told 'ya I can do it!" and then I placed the fish in a bucket of water the girl in the stall reached out to me. Then she gave us a card that says: 'Go to the Shooting Range stall'

* * *

><p>Once we got there, a man with blue hair handed me a toy gun, "Shoot three cans out to finish the test" the man said simply and then Miku perked up.<p>

"Hey Len can I try that, please?" Miku begged with puppy eyes. Oh I just can't say no.

"Alright, but if you can't do it anymore, just give me the gun okay?"

"Okay~!" so I gave the toy gun to her and she took it with all her glee. She pointed the gun at the targets and shot them with not more than three bullets. It was a clean hit; all targets were swept off that easily! "Bullseye~!" she shouted blowing the tip of the gun.

"Wow, you're good too"

"Thanks, it's my first try~"

"F-first try!" what the? If this was just her first try, what would happen if she was an expert at this?

"Ehem, could you please take the card already?" the guy said as he showed the card to us.

"Oh yeah, sorry", I took the card and it said: 'Final Challenge: Go to the Love Booth stall'. Love Booth stall? Why's it called that?

"Come on Len, let's hurry!"

"O- Okay", I just thought just now that there really are people who don't give a damn about our popularity like that blue haired guy and that pink haired woman a while ago.

* * *

><p>We reached the third and final booth and a familiar face stunned me, "Rin, why are you here!"<p>

"Duh, isn't it obvious? I'm the one to give you guys you're final task."

"Yeah, I know that but why you of all people?"

"Because I demanded that I'm the one to handle this booth, since the challenge is really exciting!"

"What's the challenge anyway, Rin?" Miku then questioned as Rin's smile grew even wider.

"Okay, so both pairs must participate in this activity. The pairs must say 'I Love You' to one another and kiss on each others lips, the kiss must last up to five seconds only. No covering of faces here because if you guys do, it will be considered as a violation and I will make you two repeat what you've done from the start. Isn't it fun~!"

"NO! What kind of challenge is this? It shouldn't be considered as one because it's not that challenging!"

"Oh but it is. Everyone knows that it's hard for a boy and a girl to say that he or she loves a person and then kisses him or her. You said it's not much of a challenge because you're afraid of confessing to her and to kiss her to add to that is really too much for you right brother~?"

"Oh shut it and let's just get it over with!" I turned towards Miku as she did the same. We looked at each others eyes, intensity rising and heat is filling up my face, "M-Miku, y-you go first"

"O-okay…" She took in a deep breath and exhaled, "I-I", she inhaled again, "I LOVE YOU LENNY LEN-LEN~!" although she was saying it in a joking way, it is still obvious that she was blushing mad.

"Very good Miku," Then Rin patted Miku's head as if she were a pet. Believe me, I also do that to other girls, "Your next Len-Len~"

Oh God it's my turn to say it now, just relax Len, you're a man so you can do it "I…" there, nice and easy, "I love you… Miku…" see, isn't it that simple right Len?

"…Len…"

"Miku"

"Just hurry and kiss already! Do you guys want to win or not!"

"Don't hurry us would 'ya!" then Miku started to close her eyes and I soon after followed, "Miku…" I slowly closed my eyes as our faces draw even nearer. Finally my lips touched her soft ones and I couldn't hide the feeling of happiness welling up inside of me. I think it is true, I do love her.

"Five, four, three…" Rin started to count five seconds while Miku and I were keeping still on our spot while slowly, my hands were going to Miku's waist and, "That's enough Miku and Len-Len. My golly, I'm really proud of you guys~!"

"Quit the teasing, were embarrassed as you can see here."

"Quit the yapping and start running for the gym dickhead or else you two will lose."

"Oh Yeah, I Totally Forgot What We Came Here For!" I quickly carried Miku bridal forgetting all that's happened and quickly ran towards the gym.

"This is the second time you've carried me today, Len-Len~"

"Oh shut up…" I said as I ran while blushing.

* * *

><p>"Now we shall announce the winning couple for this year's 'Be My Valentine' contest and for them to claim the title of Yamada High's Mr. and Miss Valentine 2012! And the winning couple is… Mr. Len Kagamine and Miss Miku Hatsune which took only one minute to finish!" the crowd was silent. Why, did they not expect that we would win this? Please, the challenges were just a piece of cake for me; heck even Miku was great back there.<p>

But what we didn't expect there was the students, from silent, screamed with joy which I thought they would not do, "Whoa, didn't expect that coming."

"Len, they're cheering for us. Let's get to the stage and claim our prize." Miku beamed as she took my hand and started to walk to the stage. Her hands, I just noticed just now were delicate and soft. I held it a little tighter not wanting to let go, "Len you're daydreaming again, wake up", Miku waved her hands in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm awake now."

"Mr. Kagamine, here is a card as evidence that you and Miss Hatsune have won this contest. You two may know proceed the schools rooftop where there awaits your prize", so we proceeded to the schools rooftop still holding hands that I didn't really noticed at all.

* * *

><p>When we got to the top, there a waiter and waitress were waiting for us near a table. The whole roof was filled with roses, red and white ribbons and balloons, it was really decorated in accordance to the season. They escorted us to the table and made us sit, after that they both gave us a card each and laid the food and drinks on the table. Then they took a few steps back, bowed and excused themselves leaving me and Miku by ourselves.<p>

"Well, the events today are all too fast", Miku said opening the card.

"Yeah, well it was fun when it lasted" and I opened my card too and read what was written inside:

_Dear Len and Miku,_

_ I knew that you guys would make it here! I really had high hopes for you guys, you guys are really awesome, and the awesomeness doubles when the two of you are together. So stick together up to your next life, okay?_

_P.S:_

_Len, be a good boy okay. Not just you Len-Len but both of you, okie-dokies~?_

_Rin_

Rin, that girl….

"Did your card come from Rin as well?" I asked Miku and she nodded blushing lightly.

"It's a nice sunset isn't it?" Miku said as she looked at the setting sun, the light glowing on her face giving it a radiant glow and the wind blew softly making her more stunning.

"Miku.."

"Yes?"

I knelt down at her right side taking her hand and kissing it gently, "Would you… care to accept my invitation and, be mine?"

Miku then really blushed mad, well I was blushing too but I can't really see my face now can I. "I've just met you for a day but it seems that I've known you all of my life just by a day. You've showed me your true self without hesitations and I appreciate that, and… just by this very day… I've fallen in love with you at once. So it is a yes for me." after she had said that, I've jumped up and hugged her with so much passion in my heart. I was happy like I never was before.

Then I kissed her as the sun went down for good and the moon had shined upon us, which signaled the start of the fireworks display and the end of the festival of hearts in Yamada high, but this… this was the most enjoyable festival of hearts I've ever had in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a super late entry for Ventiwings's contest for Valentines Day, a post Valentines fanfiction or whatever. Well, it's up to Ventiwings if this entry is still allowed to enter or not, but if it isn't, I'll just change the title and sorts.<strong>

**P.S: Ten pages people, ten freaking pages! A new record for me~! :D**

**~SilentDreamer01~**


End file.
